Digger Ross (CHB)
As of right now only thing about him is he is like captain boomerang and a child of the wine God ----- Name: Digger Ross Personality: Digger is a tough, sarcastic, humorous and somewhat crude individual who has no qualms with theft, beating , or assassination if it means survival for him and people he holds closely. Despite that, however, Digger isn't completely devoid of empathy, as he felt sorry for the girl and her group he talked to when he saw one of their friends die. When people catch him drinking alcohol, he uses the same excuse over and over again, "I'm allowed somewhere." Digger will insult anyone with subtle racist or sexist jokes that seem like he isn't trying to be offensive. He was raised in an culture that sees sport extremely important so sport is a big thing for him . He will try to watch NRL, AFL and the Australian soccer league as much as he can and will talk about it to anyone, even if they don't know what he is talking about. His father's passed on traits show a little bit in Digger. He can have a little bit of an insane streak and will fight most guys that bigger and stronger than him. The Australian spirit in him makes Digger determined to finish whatever he is doing, no matter what will happen. Appearance: Jean Luc Bilodeau God Parent: Dionysus Mortal Parent: Betty Ross History: One night during a party in Sydney, Australia, Betty Ross, a party freak that was going to leave for Afghanistan for the army in less than a year, was completely drunk when a man, which was Dionysus, that Betty could not stop looking at came up to her, asking her if she wanted a drink. She being the woman she was, got him a drink instead and what happened later on in the night, they got a little interment. The man disappeared the next morning before Betty even woke up. Betty had found out she was pregnant a few months later and had the child, naming him Digger, less than 2 months before leaving for Afghanistan. Instead of not going to Afghanistan and looking after her new baby boy, she gave her child to her half-brother that lived on the other side of the Blue Mountains, George Ross, that happened to be a son of Hepheatus to look after Digger until she came home, which she never would because of a explosion that went off in camp, killing her and two others. George found out his nephew was a demigod when he held Digger's second birthday, invoking Dionysus's spirit. Dionysus told Geogre about his son, that Digger was a demigod like him. Dionysus didn't interact with his son and once talking to George, left back to Olympus. George knew how odd the world of gods could be so he decided to not tell Digger anything about their world until George felt he was ready. George went straight to work making weapons for Digger, making every type of weapon George knew about, melting down his old weapons and going deep into the Blue Mountains, using a tunnel hidden by the mist, to find more Celestial Bronze once done with melting his old weapons. When Digger turned 5, George tested out all the weapons he made with Digger, seeing which weapon style was best for Digger. None of the weapons George made suited Digger but the boomerangs made out of wood (Digger had been using a knife from George's workshop) George found Digger making when he was 6 seemed the best for Digger. Keeping the other weapons, George made 8 boomerangs, 4 different types of them and 2 of each types, out of Celestial Bronze for Digger. When Digger went to school at the age of six, he became very good friends with an aboriginal boy that boarded and lived all the way from central Australia. Digger and the boy, Luke, were rarely seen apart, Luke teaching Digger how to properly throw a boomerang while Digger taught how to act his version of Australian. Digger's first monster attack did not go as planned. George had been waiting for the first monster that would challenge Digger since he turned 8, so when one turned up on Digger's 11 birthday, it wasn't much of a surpsirse but it was a surprise when a monster turned up because of George. A hellhound and a giant scorpion gate crashed Digger's birthday but Geogre and Digger killed both but not without George getting major wounds from the scorpion in the process. George was in a bad condition but survived, until Digger's third monster attack happened and George wasn't prepared for it. Digger fought a Harpy while George was fighting another Harpy, but not well. Both Harpies were killed but George bleed out. Instead of going with what George planned for Digger if he ever died which was to have one of Geogre's demigods friend to look after Digger until he was 15 and took him to camp, Digger went with Luke for a few days to his home in Central Australia. Digger had a very long and decent conversation about what happened to him and his uncle with the oldest village elder that knew about the Greek pantheon and a few others as well. He could tell Digger was a demigod by the fact of everything he knew about demigods and told Digger that he was a demigod and if he ever went to America he had to travel to New York. Digger easily accept that fact because he had always thought he wasn't normal. Knowing the best place for Digger was in America, the elder used some magic/Egyptian Magic to teleport Digger to Atlanta, America. He was all alone in America, living on the streets, staying away from law enforcement, stealing food to survie and fighting whatever monster came his way by himself for 4 years until he finally remembered what the elder said and started heading north to New York, running into a demigod running away from camp and then a group of demigods that were also heading to New York while Digger was heading north. He found the group thanks to one girl named Salina due to him throwing a boomerang out in a forest and just missing her then getting stuck in a tree right next to her face. He talked to Salina for a while until the group of demigods were about to leave, them offering Digger to come along but instead Digger stealing a knife from one of them and waited for a while after they left and followed them from a distance. When the group arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Digger just stood by and watched as they were attacked by monsters until a hell hound found him. Digger fought like a demon, throwing one boomerang after another into the monster's hide, using the different boomerangs to their designed tasks to kill the monster. After a few thousand throws of boomerangs then getting up close to finish the job with his knife, the hellhound was dead and Digger started to head to where he saw the group of demigods, noticing something not right, seeing blood that looked more human than monster. Instead of staying and helping, Digger headed into Camp to only be claimed by Dionysus, which was fine by Digger because it meant more parties and being able to drink more alcohol. Weapons: 8 boomerangs, 4 different types of them, each made for different purposes, like one type built for cutting and stabbing, another built for harder hits, one type that is slightly barbed and one type that is an all around boomerang, and 2 of each types, made out of Celestial Bronze, CB knife.